Unwanted Corollary
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome didn't remember much,only being left in the throws of passion by Inuyasha,his reasons unknown.She remembered lust was an evident feeling that pulsed through her entire being.She remembered him,her adversary,giving her the release she-FullSummInsi
1. Lust

**Unwanted Corollary**

**Summary: ****Kagome**** didn't remember much, she did remember being left in the middle of the throws of passion by ****InuYasha****, his reasons unknown. She remembered lust being an evident emotion and feeling that pulse through her entire being. Then, she remembered him, her adversary, giving her the release she sought. The consequences for her actions...unwanted...but not regretted.**

**Anime: InuYasha**

**Main Pairings: Naraku/Kagome**

**Rated: M (Excessive Language, Excessive Sexual Themes, Blood and Gore)**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**NOTE:...Lemon Starts Now! ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Lust**

**-x-x-x-**

Two bodies stood in the middle of a formation of trees, sweat forming from their movements against the other.

'_Ah, more, more...I've waited forever for this! Yes,' _Her thoughts were lost to her as Inuyasha pulled two claw fingers from insider of her, she whimpered causing him to smirk. Placing her against the tree, he wrapped her legs around his waist, his senses were on high alert; he slowed his actions to a halt at the scent of dirt, hatred and the bones of his departed love.

Inuyasha placed Kagome down before fixing his clothes and racing off in Kikyou's direction before Kagome could even comment.

She held her tears back, instead opted on getting dressed and returning to her own time. She got halfway through her decision when the arms of someone other then Inuyasha wrapped around her. Her passion filled eyes widened as one hand moved lower on her abdomen, making its way to the three button's of her skirt.

"_N-no..."_

"Little Miko, let me show you the touch of a real man."

"_Inu―" _Before she could finish the name of her love, she was pressed to the forest floor with warm lips pressed to her own lush lips.

"You will only call out my name, Little Miko."

For the first time since his arms wound around hers, she caught a glimpse of the deep crimson eyes that belonged to the ever familiar voice of the main antagonist of her life.

"Naraku!"

"That's right Little Miko, now..." His fingers maneuvered the buttons and the skirt fell in a rustle of fabric to the ground. "Let me rectify, what he couldn't even finish. Kagome felt her heart beat quicken, his touch gentler then previously thought, tears finally falling as she threw her head back in pleasure as his talented fingers moved inside, her lips taken by his once more as his other hand massaged her left breast, claws delicately scraping against her nipple causing her to cry out.

"I'll make you forget the mutt."

'_Make me forget, please, make him disappear, make me forget!'_

Her cries escalated with each touch; he removed her panties and she kicked her shoes off once more, removing her socks along with her scarf and top. He removed his hand from beneath her bra and cut the fabric between her breasts causing the bra to snap apart.

"Don't regret this."

Kagome said nothing as he moved down her body; placing sweet and almost dream like kisses along her abdomen and down her belly button to her nether regions. He began lapping up her bodily essence, she made to close her legs only for clawed, soft hands to grab them and hold them in place. Her squirming form released breathless sounds and the sporadic monosyllabic murmurs of pleasure and ecstasy. Her body was elated with the attention shown to her by her enemy.

"Naraku! Oh god; more, more, more!" Her head moved from side to side in chaotic intent on knocking the feel of crazed lust from her mind and body. She failed as her hands moved to the long wavy/crimped black hair and clutched, his tongue moving within her a few times before he moved back up and took her lips in a fevered and restless kiss. She returned it in full, her hands released his hair and moved to his neck as she brought her hips up to meet his, feeling the hardness beneath his robes. _"Take me,"_ She whispered in the kiss. _"I want all of you inside me, _please, fill me!" Her words became solid and his eyes turned like those of a predator. Filled with heated lust and restrained rage. He removed his robes of black and deep purple, his member standing erect and at attention as he lift Kagome and in one hard thrust, he sheathed his penis in her warmth. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she bit his shoulder in an attempt not to scream. He flinched and stopped moving, shocked by what had just transpired.

When she finally caught her breath, she pulled away from the junction between his shoulder and neck. "M-move, damn it move!" He was pulled out of his thoughts when she brought herself up and down on him.

"_**Mmmah"**_

"Oh, Naraku!_ Ah mmm,_ You're so big! _Huh ahah_ I have nothing left,_ ahhh_ I'm full!"

He pulled himself out then plunged back in; her head was thrown back in the heat of passion before she clamped around his stiff and wet staff. The pressure caused him to moan before a rush of liquids tore through her and hit him full throttle; white flash behind her eyes and she fell against him. He pulled out and a sticky string of white clung onto his cock after he pulled away from her seeping entrance. Her hazy eyes looked into his fulfilled crimson gaze. He dressed and picked her up, grabbing the flung clothes before taking off to the nearest river where he cleaned her of his scent. Before dressing her as much as he could, placing the torn bra next to her he gave one last glance, running his fingers over his punctured shoulder before leaving her asleep in the canopy of trees.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was woken by the touch of a clawed hand on the junction of her shoulder. Blue cobalt met molten gold orbs. Immediately Kagome sprang to her feet and backed up, almost falling into the river had it not been for the clawed hand that shot out and caught her wrist.

"Miko, your clothes carry the scent of the Hanyou, not just outside, but inside as well."

"...I'll assume you aren't talking about...Inuyasha..." His unwavering cold eyes didn't waver in there hard glare. He released her wrist once she was balanced and watched a play by of emotions run through her half lidded eyes. "I had thought that was a dream...last night...I had been with your brother when he..." She fell to her knees and tried to stop from crying before the demon lord. "He left, Kikyou showed and he left, he will always leave. I was vulnerable, weak and fragile...Naraku took advantage of that, to get to me or to get to Inuyasha, I don't know, but...that doesn't matter, what I don't understand...is why I didn't stop him...I remember thinking...make me forget, make Inuyasha disappear...Sesshoumaru, was that wrong, to think that way...was that wrong?" Her eyes suddenly seemed void, his brows furrowed and he removed his blade from his sheath, running Tokijin along her neck, he moved the collar of her shirt with it before placing the blade back.

"Miko, stand up."

Kagome frowned but stood as told. She felt him turn her before a clawed finger cut through the back of her shirt. She let out a gasp and her hands flew to the top to keep it from falling. He released her and grunted in approval.

"What were you looking for?"

"...Miko...think back to the slayer and her brother, to the wind sorceress and the puppeteer...what have they in common?"

"...ah! The spider, on their back! But why check my neck?"

"This Sesshoumaru will not travel with any male or female, marked by that vile hanyou."

"Marked...oh, I understand. Sesshoumaru―"

"Miko, you will address this Sesshoumaru by his standing title."

"Right...Lord Sesshoumaru, what do you mean by travel with?"

"You will accompany this Sesshoumaru to his castle, upon our arrival; you will sleep, then train, then eat and bath regularly, then sleep and repeat. This Sesshoumaru has seen you strong, you rival his brother, when this Sesshoumaru is through with you, you will over power his brother and adversaries."

"...why?"

"Because, this Sesshoumaru believes, a strong soul needs to be nourished to grow; you have to heart and soul of a warrior but companions whom see nothing of it, the Monk possibly being the only one capable of seeing the confined energy within you."

"Thank you...Lord Sesshoumaru, thank you!"

"Hm, come." Kagome frowned and looked at her top, turning to face away from him; she removed her top and pulled it on like a jacket before tying it between her breasts. "Miko, this Sesshoumaru will not ask a second time." She ran after him not a second later.

**-x-x-x-**

**(2 Weeks later)**

"Where the hell is she!"

"Inuyasha, she might have gone home."

"I already checked Miroku! She ain't there, I told'ya...damn it."

"Maybe something came up." Shippou said, hopping onto Sango's shoulder.

"Maybe she finally got fed up with you. Kami knows it's about time she did."

"Shut up Sango, you don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"No, she's right Inuyasha. You took Kagome for granted, thinking that she'd always be there for you when you continuously hurt her. You don't deserve someone that good."

"You came back without her, after leaving with her, smelling like Kikyou _and_ Kagome."

Sango stepped up to Inuyasha, her hand clutching her Harikotsu tightly. "Inuyasha, we have all discussed it, and are pretty confidant that we know what transpired between you two."

"You were having se―"

**-WHACK-**

Miroku's hands held his head as he chuckled lightheartedly, rubbing the growing bump.

"You were indulging yourself when Kikyou came and you left Kagome in a state that left her embarrassed and humiliated. Of course she would leave. INUYASHA, WHY ARE YOU SUCH A FOOL!" She finally gave leeway to her anger and yelled.

"Sango, I'm sure it wasn't his intention to hurt Kagome like he always does."

"Just like he didn't intend to run off to Kikyo like he always does." Shippou added to Miroku's statement.

"ALRIGHT! I screwed up! Did you think I didn't know! Of course I do..."

"...You've lost her." Sango said; a cold smile on her lips. Her hair had fallen into her eyes, adding to the menacing aura she was giving off.

Miroku's hand moved to her shoulder. "Sango?"

"I'm leaving, I don't want to be associated...with people like you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt a hard pain in his chest at her words, he watched her leave with Shippou on her shoulder, Miroku looked at her go, turning back to Inuyasha he frowned.

"I am not so angry with you, as I am disappointed Inuyasha. However, I will not leave Sango's side. I hope that if Kagome returns to you, you will not be so foolish as to have high expectations of a relationship with her. Maybe, you will be able to salvage your friendship with her though, maybe..." Miroku turned and followed after Sango, Kilala held close to his chest as he made his way to the smaller group.

'_Damn it..._**DAMN IIIIIIIII~T!'** Inuyasha yelled as he fell to his knee's, punching his fist into the hard ground.

**-x-x-x-**

"Fix your stance Miko!" Sesshoumaru called out, "Legs shoulder width apart! Balance yourself, keep yourself straight and planted to the ground. This Sesshoumaru won't stop until you stop moving on a block." He charged her and his first hit knocked her back into a slide. "HOLD STEADY AND PLANT YOUR FEET!" He shouted with authority.

"Have you ever seen Lord Sesshoumaru take to training someone so patiently?"

"Nope, by now he'd be using acid on us."

"Heh, I don't see why she is so special."

The group of men watching turned to a cat demon with white furry ears and a fluffy white tail that ended almost as if it had been dipped in black. Her eyes were grayish/green and she wore a sneer from watching her Lord _play_ with his guest.

"You don't seem too pleased that a human has captured our Lord's attention, Felisa."

"You mean, she's become his live amusement. I see no reason for you to think she will live long after his fulfillment of humor has been attained. She'll be dead by the end of the month."

"And in four more months, when you are staring at this same pattern we have seen for the past week and a half, what will your excuse for her be then?"

"Luigina, do not push me. I will rip your tongue out where you stand." Felisa said to the cheetah demon, her cold glare deepened when her Lord praised the human girl for achieving what she could do easily blindfolded. "Yes, I am sure of it now, she _will_ die."

"Yes, but by whose hand? You see, I am positive Lord Sesshoumaru has taken a liking to this human, he won't kill her. So...by whose hand will this girl die?"

"...excuse me..." Felisa left the training room and the guys shared a look before turning back to their Lord and his new _plaything_.

"This...should get interesting." Luigina said.

"Hehe, cat fight!" A small demon monkey child said over excitedly. He had brow hair in a long braid down past his elbows and a brown tail wrapped around his wrist. He smiled gleefully from where he hovered over Luigina on a wooden post.

"Don't be a wisecrack Hanuman; she's not even demon, the only cat fighting would be Felisa. I think...womanly fight? ...no, Felisa wouldn't like that name...how about...War of Woman!"

"...uh..." Hanuman looked at the older cheetah demon and tilted his head to the side before smiling and nodding. "Yes, yes, yes, War of Woman, War of Woman, War of Woman!"

"You two!"

The two male's jumped to attention and turned to their Lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Sir!"

"Fluff Sir!" Hanuman said, Luigina closed his eyes, hoping not to see the demise of his childish monkey friend.

"Hehe,"

The two turned to the girl who was standing by watching. "Miko, you will practice target...on Hanuman."

"EH!"

"Target practice, target practice, target practice!" Hanuman said happily.

"Her arrows, are filled with purifying energy, this is your punishment, Hanuman, for blatant disrespect."

"Sesshoumaru, uh, Lord Sesshoumaru, is this a good idea?"

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't give bad ideas."

Kagome sweat dropped. _'This guy's ego...is unsurpassed...'_ She sighed and looked at the nervous monkey child demon. "I hope you can evade quickly." She pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back and perched it on her finger against the bow, drawing it back with the string and aiming it at Hanuman who took off in a blink of an eye. "Ah! His speed!"

"He's childish Miko...never said he was slow."

Kagome was flustered, but pushed the feeling to the back of her mind and closing her eyes in concentration, she let her mind trace the area, _'This...this is training, under Lord Sesshoumaru! I won't take this for granted!'_ She thought as she quickly turned and fired the arrow...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! Next is Pixie! Pixie! Pixie! Then I think either Lady Strike, ****Bloody Tears****, ****Stay Alive**** or one of my other ****Death Note**** fics...or something else I decide needs to be updated! ALSO! Guess what I got! Death Note: How To Read 13 and Death Note: Deadly Facts! I'm so happy . ^_^'' Please regard me kindly! Read and Review!**


	2. Rebound

**Unwanted Corollary**

**Summary: ****Kagome**** didn't remember much, she did remember being left in the middle of the throws of passion by ****InuYasha****, his reasons unknown. She remembered lust being an evident emotion and feeling that pulse through her entire being. Then, she remembered him, her adversary, giving her the release she sought. The consequences for her actions...unwanted...but not regretted.**

**Anime: InuYasha**

**Main Pairings: Naraku/Kagome**

**Rated: M (Excessive Language, Excessive Sexual Themes, Blood and Gore)**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**NOTE: I know, I know; it's been a while since I last updated lol. Don't complain; read and review, tell me what's on your mind then. :D**

**-x-x-x-**

**Rebound**

**-x-x-x-**

Felisa walked into the training room the next morning and hissed at the sight before her.

"Better watch out Hanuman, you are starting to slow down!"

"...slow, slow, slow!" Hanuman chuckled as he jumped from a beam and landed on Luigina's shoulder.

"Ah un, sorry buddy. You need to cower elsewhere; I'm not in the mood to be purified."

"What the hell is going on in here!"

"Hm?" Luigina looked up and grinned, "I came in early to see how she was doing and this girl had Hanuman running for his life."

She glared at the human miko who was unknowingly ruining her lifestyle. "Look human," Felisa walked up to her and she immediately stepped back defensively. "You need to find your way out of here."

"Felisa, you're walking on dangerous territory."

"Shut up!"

The leopard demon growled, "She is a guest of our Lord's! You have no right to speak to her in such a manner! You have equally no right to tell her o leave!"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!"

"IN WHOSE MIND!"

"Felisa!"

Felisa turned abruptly and looked at Sesshoumaru who towered over her. "If you feel the need to interrupt the Miko's training with incessant yelling, you can be her next training partner."

"..." Felisa grinned, "I would love to be her training partner,"

"..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared at _Felisa_ with wonder. She wasn't sure, but the woman just seemed dangerous, more so than any other demon in Sesshoumaru's castle. Shoot, she would even go as far as to say, she was more dangerous than Sesshoumaru, in the fact that she was obviously mentally unstable.

"Fine, get out there. Miko, you will grab the blade you have been —"

"My Lord! You couldn't be serious!" Luigina interrupted causing Sesshoumaru to let out a low growl. "Forgive me My Lord, but Felisa isn't going to _train_ with her, she will use this chance to get rid of your guest!"

"My Lord, pay no attention to Luigina! I have no intention of harming her in anyway outside of training!"

"This Sesshoumaru is sure that's not true, Felisa; in fact, this Sesshoumaru was letting you train with her with the very knowledge that you would indeed try to kill her."

Kagome gave a halfhearted chuckle, _'So blunt...' _She stepped forward next to Sesshoumaru, knowing exactly what he was getting at. "Luigina, please save your worry for when it's needed. I will be fine. If Felisa wants me dead so badly, then let her try and kill me." Kagome turned to Felisa, "However, she should know that I will show the same animosity in our fight, if that is the way it's going to be."

"Then it's settled," He pulled Tokijin from it's sheath and held it out to Kagome.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"You have improved, but if she wants to kill you, the training swords will be easily broken, you will use Tokijin."

Kagome gave a curt nod and took the blade in hand, the weight was something she had become accustomed to, but the overwhelming power that surrounded the blade knocked her off her balance for a moment. Getting a grip on the power, she sustained her aura and consumed the sword with her own purifying energy.

Felisa glared as she watched her touch her lord's blade. "Miko, make no mistake, I will kill you!" She charged with her own blade which had only seconds ago been at her side.

Sesshoumaru stepped back and watched the battle as it was turned into a fight for ones life. He knew if it got too bad, he'd step in, but he knew that Kagome was more than capable of stopping the bad mouthing cat. He would just watch and see how the fight progressed.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Elsewhere)**

Kagura had expected Naraku to be watching the InuGami, or having her, Hakudoshi or Kanna following them, watching them or tailing them. However, he hadn't so much as asked them to get him tea. Kagura didn't want to say something that made her skin crawl the way the very thought did, but she was actually worried for him.

"Naraku, are you feeling okay?"

"..." He gave a sideways glace from where he sat by the window, but other than that he didn't move. "Worried Kagura?"

"Humph, not hardly. It's just, if you have some plan for mass domination over the world, I'd like to know if there is anything in that plan that involves me. I would like to know what my _master_ has planned for me before it happens."

"I have nothing planned. Leave,"

"...nothing planned?"

"Kagura, I said leave."

"But Naraku, you can't honestly expect me to believe that you have nothing—"

"Leave...or I will destroy your heart."

"..." She turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

"Such drama." He called in Kanna, and the albino void demoness came in with her mirror held in close proximity. "Find the InuGami."

"..." She tilted her mirror forward and watched as a frown appeared on Naraku's face.

Naraku stared at the image of InuYasha, the rest of the InuGami nowhere insight. "Where are the Miko and her traveling companions?"

"..." The image changed to the Slayer, Monk, Demon Hi-Neko and Kit.

He gripped at his robes, "Where is the Miko!"

"..." Once more the image changed and the Miko appeared, staggering with wounds. A white cat demoness stood grinning across the way from her. Her nails laced in blood as she brought her hand up and licked the blood from her one of her fingers before gripping her thin blade in her hands.

"..." The two circled and Kagome charged forward with her sword drawn, a sword that Naraku recognized clearly. "She is at the Dog Prince's castle..." He tapped his nails along the floor and smirked. "I'll pay her a visit..."

**-x-x-x-**

**(With Sango and Miroku)**

Miroku moved across a river, making sure not to slip on the stones he crossed, he held his hand out to Sango who took it with thanks.

"Sango, where are we going?" Shippou asked from his spot on Miroku's shoulder.

"I'm returning to my village, to wait there for Kagome's return. I'm sure she'll know to find me there."

"Can I stay with you too?"

"Of course," She smiled at Shippou, and also caught the frown Miroku wore. "What is it?"

"I was thinking, why Kagome didn't return back to her time."

"Because InuYasha would find her."

"So then, where did she go?"

Sango frowned, "...I didn't think of it."

"I think she'll be okay, it's just a thought I had."

"She can't take care of herself alone,"

"No, she'll be fine Sango. She's strong." Miroku smiled, "You don't give her much credit, but she's really strong."

"What?"

"Hey, let's go. I want to get to your village before nightfall."

"..." Shippou had stayed silent, thinking of his mother whereabouts, the possibilities of where she may be, if she was safe. _'Mama...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Back With Kagome)**

The battle had dragged on far too long in Kagome's opinion. She had managed a good share of blows to the demoness that was now red and white instead of the clean white she had previously been. Kagome saw that she was running low on energy, just as much as she herself was, only difference, Kagome had slowly been healing herself with her Miko energy while the other hadn't even thought to use their demonic energy to heal.

"Enough, Felisa, you are done."

"What! She's in worse shape than I am!"

"Look again,"

Felisa turned back, blood splattered against her cheeks and clothes. She looked over Kagome whose breathing had returned to normal, her body was glowing a light shade of pink and her energy was returning to her in full.

"...No...DAMN IT!" She charged and made to ram her blade through Kagome's heart when she was blocked by Sesshoumaru.

"This Sesshoumaru has called the fight to an end. Fall...back..." His voice was low and threatening.

"...you've become weak!" Felisa said coldly.

Luigina and Hanuman turned as Sesshoumaru's hand whipped out and Felisa was grabbed by the throat. His nails seeped into her neck and slowly acid wounds were made.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome moved to his side, the sword dropping as she ran to him. "Please stop!"

"She tried to kill you and has insulted this Sesshoumaru!"

"And she can pay with action, but your wounded pride is not reason enough to take her life!"

"She challenges this Sesshoumaru when she speaks of my _weakness_!"

"You would only prove her right!"

"..." He tossed the demoness to the ground.

"Give her reason to believe you the Lord that you are! Killing her is fruitless to all of us."

"Fine, come." He called to Kagome, "Luigina, take her to her room and have the healer sent in to take care of her."

"I could—"

"You could, you won't!" He interrupted Kagome.

Kagome watched him take off and sighed, rolling her eyes at his childish antics. _"Lord my butt, he's a royal pain..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**(With Naraku)**

Naraku watched the exchange and had figured out the _relationship_ between Kagome and Sesshoumaru easily enough. The Student Teacher thing going on there was enough to tell him that Sesshoumaru had taken on an Apprentice of sorts.

His fingers ran over the puncture mark on his neck and he felt an annoying need to protect the girl he watched, and another annoying hatred towards the men near her. _'Soon...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: It's been updated! The next chapter will have Kagome and Naraku's first confrontation since their...episode...Please Read and Review! SANKYU! ^_^''**


End file.
